


The Boss

by LanceTheFuckerTucker



Series: The Boss [1]
Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom
Genre: 70's Bucky, Bucky Barnes strip club AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9430310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceTheFuckerTucker/pseuds/LanceTheFuckerTucker
Summary: Struggling to make ends meet, you find yourself working at a strip club run by Bucky Barnes.





	

You didn’t want to do this, but your parents had kicked you out for coming home drunk one too many times. You had just lost your job at the convenience store for showing up hungover to your shifts. Your grades were slipping, but that was the least of your worries because the way your 19 year old existence was spiralling out of control, you wouldn’t be in college much longer. You couldn’t afford to be. 

You made your way to the strip club on feet that felt like lead. Clad in a raincoat of famous blue, black platform boots and a short black dress, you looked like you belonged there, in your mind at least. Which was just as well because that’s where you were ‘auditioning’ to work. 

It was called ‘Legs.’

It was the seediest joint in the city, known for its beautiful employees, booming drug trade and high-class clientele. The mysterious Bucky Barnes was its owner. No one ever saw Barnes but the stories that circulated about him were the stuff of legends. Like the one your best friend, Angie, told you about the time he apparently killed a client with a single hand for refusing to pay the full hourly rate for a dance. Those kinds of stories were all you heard about him. And it didn’t fill you with confidence.

Arriving at the alleyway where the club was tucked away, you paused, peering into the darkness. The ground was carpeted with broken glass and cigarette stubs, the walls lined with overflowing and foul smelling dumpsters. And then, at the end of the narrow stretch of filth, a tacky sign burned itself into your retinas. A pair of legs, kicking to and fro, in hot pink neon. How fitting. You gave a low sigh and let the darkness consume you on your way towards the lights.

The picture of opulence, Legs’ lavish interior betrayed its exterior. Everything was red, velvet, with flashes of gold. The most beautiful women you had ever seen slunk themselves seductively around fat, balding old men who struggled to breathe as they leered and stuck singles into the girls’ underwear. The bar carried only the finest imported liquor and a cloud of acrid cigar smoke blanketed the room causing your eyes to water.

A redhead named Natalie took your hand and excitedly led you away from the general public. She wore a red bikini and silver strappy platforms, and she chewed loudly on her gum. “Your audition’s with the boss,” she said, “he’s waiting for you sweetie, you’re gonna do great”. 

You could place her accent to north Jersey. 

“Bucky Barnes?” you asked fighting with the dryness in your mouth.

“Yup, you’ve heard of him?”

“Just stories,” you said quietly.

“He’s a big pussycat, you got nothin’ to be nervous about. He’s good to us girls.”

Natalie pulled you down a black hallway with a leopard print carpet. At the end was a door. You stopped there. 

You looked at Natalie. She looked at you, then the door, then back at you again. 

Finally understanding what she was getting at, you knocked three times.

She gave you a sweet smile. 

Footsteps shuffled their way to the door and then it cracked open. His eyes darted between you and Natalie. 

You had to admit, this wasn’t what you were expecting Bucky to look like at all. He was blond, innocent looking and far too clean-cut to be the man behind this place. 

“Stevie, I’ve got Bucky’s audition, right here,” Natalie cooed, throwing her arms around the man.

It wasn’t Bucky. 

Stevie turned his attention to you, looking you up and down. He nodded then slipped into the hall, holding the door open for you.

You took one step. Then two. Then three. Then the door swept shut. Stevie and Natalie didn’t follow you. 

Your first instinct was to curl your arms around yourself as you were left alone in the office lined with pictures of pin-ups from decades past. The owner of the club had his back turned, behind an obnoxious mahogany desk. 

You heard the familiar hiss of a needle on wax. With that, the gravity of the situation at hand had finally hit you with full force. To the tune of 'Layla'. 

From the back, Bucky was imposing, shrouded in grey wisps of smoke. As he turned, he became striking. He was muscular; every curve of his arms were wrapped tightly in paisley print, his broad thighs were hugged by dark bell bottoms. Thin curls teased their existence through the splayed collar of his shirt and his eyes were like steel, peering out from swathes of dark locks. He looked exactly like the man you had heard about. 

He smirked, dangling a cigar between his lips. Taking you in.

Your gaze trailed to the floor as you realised just how handsome he was. His gaze trailed all over you. 

You were too terrified for words.

“You’re lookin’ good, kid.” His voice was brash. Matter of fact. Direct.

Your eyes snapped back to him, feeling yourself blush. You mumbled a shy thank you.

“Even danced before?”

“No,” you said meekly.

“Ever fuck anybody before?”

You weren’t anticipating this. You didn’t know that this happened here. You shook your head. You had kissed boys before. You weren’t a prude. But never that. You were waiting. Taking your clothes off for strangers was one thing, but the thought of doing that with the sleaze bags through in the bar? It sent an insidious chill through you.

Bucky spoke again, adjusting his tone. He was quieter this time, soothing even. “The reason I’m askin’ is because you’re young and you’re pretty. You could make a lot of money if you were open to doing a little extra. Can’t be easy being a college girl outta work. It’s all above board though, we would take care of you. Anybody does something to you that you don’t like, they have me and little Stevie out there to answer to.”

You needed more convincing. Bucky could see it.

“I’m not gonna throw you in at the deep end, kid. I’m more than happy to have you work here for a while, see how you like it. Then in, say, a month, we can revisit the subject. We even have things we can do for you to make the whole thing easier.”

“Oh I don’t do drugs,” you said, shaking your head.

“Drugs?” Bucky laughed, “I was getting at Nat maybe teaching you a few moves.”

“I thought I was supposed to be auditioning?” you mused, coasting along in your embarrassed state.

Bucky went in for the kill, moving out from behind his desk and walking towards you. He was a good foot taller than you up close. He was so close you could feel the chill he radiated.

“Look, it’s not every day I see a girl with so much potential. I’m willing to bet you’re a great mover, so, I’m gonna take a risk.”

He ran his fingers over your jaw, looking down at you with pleading eyes. It flustered you even more.

“I…uh…how much-“ you bumbled.

“It’s ten bucks an hour, plus tips, four nights a week. Do you want the job?” He asked quietly but seriously.

You swallowed hard. You couldn’t refuse that kind of money. No one could. Hell, you’d sell your virginity for less, you thought. And then you nodded. You would deal with the nerves later.

“Good,” he said, kissing your forehead, “you’re gonna need to dress the part, kid.”

“I don’t know what you mean?“ you said, trying to pull the hem of your dress lower to cover your thighs.

Bucky laughed. It was all a little too cute for him.

Without a word he walked back to his desk and opened a drawer. He took out a roll of notes and began thumbing them out onto the shiny surface. He was quite content in doing so, puffing away on his cigar. When he finished, he put the roll back in the drawer and looked at you.

“There’s four hundred bucks there. You’re gonna meet Nat in the city tomorrow. She’s gonna take you shopping. Then you’re gonna come back here and show me where my money went,” he smirked.

You had never seen that kind of money before. “I don’t understand. It’s gonna take forever to pay that back,” you said, shocked.

Bucky sat down, propping his feet up on the desk. “Call it a perk of the job. You can pay me back tomorrow,” he said with a wink. 

You didn’t like the way he said that. But as you left your new place of work, you couldn’t help feeling elated. You were going to get rich. Quick.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, folks! Any and all feedback greatly appreciated!


End file.
